Obedience
by greenmut99
Summary: Is your Pokemon following your orders? Is your Pokemon acting up and out of control? Are you afraid it might hurt you? If you're plagued with these questions, then consider sending your Pokemon to Obedience School, the number one Pokemon training facility in the world! With its special program, your Pokemon will become obedient in no time! Make the right choice. SYOC!


Hey guys! My friend, Animemasterall, gave me permission to run his story since he's lost his spark!

AMA: _Hehehe. I got the idea from watching the beginning of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. One of the agents threatened to send her two Weavile to Obedience school. I also got this from watching Naruto Shippudden Blood Prison so without further ado. Ya!_

* * *

The cages rattled and jumped as the boat sped towards the destination. It was dark, cramped, and it smelled like Mamoswine droppings. Some Pokemon cried, some tried to fight it, but it was to no avail as they were sitting in their cages... No one wanted to be here. Although there was no one to blame...except for themselves...and their trainers...

Yes, that's right. It was their trainers' faults! They put them here! They sent them away! They...signed the forms...

It didn't matter though, because all the Pokemon that were there, were all in the same boat... heading for their doom, their future.

The island was incredible to say the least. The School was huge and dark... just like a prison. The amazing part was that it was run by Pokemon. Of course there were trainers on the island who paid for the school, but the fact of the matter was, it was run by Pokemon!

Mr. Shugo, the man who created the school 30 years ago stated, "If your Pokemon doesn't listen to _their_ trainers, why would they listen to complete strangers. By surrounding them with Obedient Pokemon with a daily strict routine, your Pokemon are guaranteed to perform better when they leave. The only way they can leave is when they have completed their full course." It was a bullet proof plan and it worked splendidly. Pokemon who still were disobedient were sentenced to more time at the hated school.

* * *

The Pokemon were carried inside a courtyard by the Humans. Once the Humans left and the courtyard gates closed. The Pokemon waited, waited in the dreaded silence, waited for the unwanted outcome.

The doors connected to the School opened. A Lucario, stood there, ready. She walked up to the cages. Her eyes glowed pink as the cage doors opened. Several Pokemon walked out. A Treecko, Munchlax, Gurrdurr, Deino, Pikachu, Weedle, and a Buizel slowly stepped out their cages.

The Lucario looked over the scattered Pokemon. "What are you runts doing?!" her feminine voice yelled. "Make formation, stat!"

The Pokemon looked formed a line with Treecko and Gurdurr at the ends.

"Welcome to Obedience school. You will be living in the Red Section. There are a total of eight sections; Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, and White" she spoke. "Black is the detention center, but you can find out about that from the other Pokemon.

"I am your Head Mistress. You will refer to me as Head Mistress. Anything else is unacceptable. In the morning, the doors to your cell will open. Breakfast will be served at the break of dawn. If you miss it, oh well. Lunch will be served at noon. Supper at dusk. When the sun is gone and the moon shines bright, you will be ordered back to your cells. Simple enough. There are several staff members who you should know about. The-"

"Hey!" the Treecko yelled.

* * *

**Treecko**

"What a bunch of losers" I mumbled beneath my breath. All these Pokemon with potential bowing down to this...this Lucario like she's their master! What a disgrace to my honor. I don't care if they want to bow down, but I won't!

"Hey!" I shouted, breaking the Lucario out of her rant. She glared at me. I felt intimated, however, I wasn't about to let her know. I kept leering...or trying to.

"There's always at least _one"_ she spoke. She walked over to me. Of course she was bigger than me so I slightly blushed when I had to look up _just to _meet her eyes. "Listen up, runt and listen good. You're here, because you're scum! You're here because you aren't even worth your trainer's time. You're here to serve me, and only me! You're here to be obedient! Don't _ever_ speak to me out of line!" bits of spit covered my face and I knew she did that on purpose.

"Say it, don't spray it" I barked, wiping the germs off of my face. I stepped back.

"_Excuse_ me?" she said slowly, almost shocked by my wording. "Didn't you just hear a word I just said?"

"How could I with all this dog spit flying everywhere?!" She growled.

She held out her hands, forming a bone out of a weird blue energy. My Spinark sense was tingling. I used quick attack to jump back, as she swung the bone. I held my hands parallel from each other, forming a small green ball. I shot it but the Lucario disappeared and suddenly, she was on my right, swing the bone again. I flew back, my body scraping against the concrete as I hit a brick wall. "Treecko!" I cried.

She slowly walked up to me. My vision was failing, leaving my eyelids ajar. "Any lasts words, scum?"

I looked around the field. The other Pokemon looked at me with amusement, fear, wonder, and excitement. I tried to smirk when I looked back at the blue dog.

"Yeah, you hit...like a bit-"

* * *

**Lucario**

"Any lasts words, scum!" I barked. I might've been too rough on him but he deserved it. I tapped the bone on my free hand. He tried to smirk.

"Yeah, you hit...like a bit-" I broke the bone on his body. He was gonna be out for while.

'Gardevoir' I thought, using my telepathy. 'We have an unconscious Treecko in the Courtyard. He's...he fainted.'

'Already, Car?' the soothing sound of Gardevoir's voice replied. 'I'll be there in a sec'

About a second later, Gardevoir appeared in between me and the grass type in a pink flash.

'You never fail' Gardevoir thought. She picked up the Treecko and disappeared in another pink flash.

I stood there for short while before I realized that I still had guests. I straightened myself out and walked over back to the group and stared at me with mixed emotions. Who cares?

"_That's_ what happens when you disrespect me. Now, you're probably wondering who that Gardevoir was. That was the Nurse. She takes care of all the sicknesses and fainted Pokemon. Every month, each and every one of you runts will take a visit to her. Now, let's get you all situated inside your cells"

I turned around and started walking. It took the runts a second to figure out they were supposed to be following me. They quickly scurried behind.

I walked into a huge opening that had several doors with colored marks over them. "This, is where most Pokemon hang out. Anyone who tries to escape are quickly captured and put in the detention center. Of course, no one is here because they're all in their cells"

I continued the tour by walking into the red section. It was pretty huge. As I walked up the stairs, some of the captives were whistling and yelling.

"Look guys, Fresh Meat!"

"Hey, you guys wanna share a room with me?"

I never liked scum like them. "Shut up!" I yelled. "Before I send you to the Black Section!" They obeyed.

"U-um, E-excuse me Headmistress" Munchlax said.

"You may speak"

"Aren't these divided by Gender?"

"Of course not" I reply smiling.

After showing them to their rooms I made my way over to the Administrator Offices where the Nurse worked.

I slowly walked into the blue room. Treecko was sleeping on one of the beds. Gardevoir stood up from her chair.

"Did you need something?" she said.

"Yeah, a break" I chuckled, slumping into a plush like couch.

She smiled, going back to her paperwork. "I heard you were supposed to get a couple more batches, soon."

"Yeah. Can't wait. Last thing I need _now _is more of _him_"

* * *

**Treecko**

_"Treecko use Energy Ball!"_

_Energy ball! Is this human stupid? I could take him down easily with a solid Quick Attack._

_"Treecko! Move!"_

_I dodged the shadow ball with my Quick Attack and charged at the Pokemon knocking the Caterpie in the bushes. I jumped back to my trainer smiling. He looked at me with a weird expression, something I was slightly used too._

_The other trainer ran to their Pokemon "Gosh, Billy!" the kid yelled, at my trainer. "Caterpie was caught in some thorns! I'm taking it to the Pokemon Center" the kid yelled running off, looking like he was about to cry. I shrugged and walked to my trainer, who didn't even look at me._

_"Let's go." he commanded, something different from his usually cheery tone. I waved it off and walked behind him._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Tree?" I asked. (What?)_

_"I said... I'm sending you off to Obedience School"_

_"Treecko, tree tree ko tree!" I cried. (What? You can't send me away!)_

_"It has a nice program" Billy said, not even bothering to look me in the face. "You'll be happy there." By now, tears were streaming down his face. My eyes started to water up too._

_"Treecko? Treecko Treecko. Ko tree tree" (But why? I'm sorry. I don't want to leave.)_

_He shook his head. "I think it's best...for me...and you. When you come back, we can start over..."_

_"Treecko! Tree Tree Treecko!" (You can't do this!)_

_He turned around. "Um...you should get some sleep. The boat leaves tomorrow morning..."_

_I formed an energy ball and shot it at his back. He cried out and fell to the ground. With another ball to the window, I jumped out, cutting my arm in the process. I ran, ran as far away as possible. I wasn't leaving. I wasn't going to be sent off to some foreign land. I wasn't going to be betrayed. As I ran off into the forest, tears were already pouring down my face._

* * *

**Obedience**

**Chapter 1**

**Betrayal**

* * *

Hehehe! Hope ya liked it. Yeah, this** is an Oc story.** **PM me** so I can give you the Oc sheet. You have to review first though. I recommend reading the Tips at the end of the Sheet when you get it first. Check out my other stories!

P.S This story is not beta'd so excuse me if there are any errors. (But let me know, of course!)


End file.
